


Camille

by NightmarePumpkin



Series: Him & Him [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Camille Belcourt Being An Asshole, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Past Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt, There's A Tag For That, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmarePumpkin/pseuds/NightmarePumpkin
Summary: Based off another Him & Her episode. Alec and Camille are left alone in a room. What could possibly happen? The drama Llanmas have come out to play.





	Camille

**Author's Note:**

> So I deleted this a couple of days ago due to the EU Copyright Directive being voted on, so if it was voted through I wouldn't be in trouble. Turns out it's been rejected, so I'm putting it back up! Yay!
> 
> TV Show: Him & Her (BBC) written by Stefan Golaszewski and directed by Richard Laxton  
> (The show is on UK Netflix don't know about anywhere else) All rights belong to them!

Magnus and Alec were lying on their bed. Alec moved in a couple of weeks ago. To have the simple pleasures in life, where he could call Magnus' home his? It was wonderful. To be cuddling up with his boyfriend on a lovely soft bed, watching Project Runway, no demons to slay or clients to meet with... it was blissfully wonderful.

"I am very good," Magnus kissed Alec's neck. "at receiving blow jobs," Magnus said as he kissed his ear.

Alec looked at him confused. "Yeah...?"

Magnus grinned. "And you are very good at giving them!"

Alec rolled his eyes. "Of course I wake up to hear this." Alec got out of bed and went to go to the bathroom. "I'm going to the toilet. Can you get me some toast?"

Magnus got out of bed and put on a t-shirt. "Toaster broke yesterday. You'll just have to have it raw!"

"RAW BREAD?!" Alec shouted with a smile through the bathroom door.

"I'll grill it like we did in the dark ages!" Magnus said as he put some pants on to go to the kitchen. He put the grill on and was waiting for it to warm up, until he heard a knock on the door.

\----------

Alec walked out of the bathroom and got dressed in his usual shadowhunter gear from the night before. The he felt something scurrying across his feet. Fuck! He saw a massive hairy spider walking across the bedroom carpet.

Alec did what any normal person would do. Jump up onto Magnus' bed in fear.

"Fuck!" Alec said under his breath. He looked to his right, saw an empty cup on a nightstand and walked towards it to pick it up. He grabed the cup and kneels on the bed to get close to the spider as he puts the cup over the spider to cover it.

Alec breathes a sigh of relief as the beast was caught. "Fuck you!" He said to the beast.

"Alexander!" he heard Magnus shout from outside the room. He walked out of the bedroom to see Magnus with Raphael, Catrina and worst of all... Camille. Magnus' ex-girlfriend, who was everything Alec wasn't. Immortal, cultured, well-dressed, and - unlike Alec at the moment - didn't have the smell of Ichor and demon guts on her clothes.

She sat there on one of Magnus' couches in her finest black shirt and leather trousers, with knee high boots with a good 6 inch killer heels. Izzy and Camille did have the same dress sense. The difference being that Camille unlike Izzy looked slightly more tacky with it on.

"Hey!" Alec said politely with a smile.

Catrina, Magnus and Raphael stood by her with Magnus walking over to Alec. "There's a missing vampire." Magnus said quietly. "I just need to do a simple tracking spell."

"What is Camille doing out of Idris?" Alec said calmly.

"She was let out due to the fact that the missing vampire is her sire." Magnus said to calm Alec. "It's okay, as soon as we're done here, Camille goes back behind bars. Hence the reason Cat and Raphael are here. I need you to watch her whilst we track him. In case she desires to make a break for it."

"Okay," Alec breathed out. "Do whatever you need to do."

Magnus and Cat were working on tracking the vampire on the balcony whilst Raphael stood behind the front door of Magnus' apartment. Stopping Camille from walking out of both exits. Alec sat on the couch across from Camille.

"So," Camille said brightly as she turned her head towards Alec. "how's Magnus been?"

"Fine," Alec said sharply.

"Still insecure about those eyes," Camille said mockingly. "He always wanted to seek approval of them. Never succeed. It's why he rarely let's his glamour drop now."

"I've seen them," Alec said looking at Camille with a death glare.

"Really?" Camille said with surprised as she leaned forward. "Then you know how insecure he is. One of the many reasons I left him."

Alec kept quiet as Camille rambled on. "Bless him though. Incredibly sweet as he was, just couldn't deal with the constant compliments, the presents, the constant whining on how his clients would never listen to him. The sex was always good though, then again it never isn't, is it?" Camille said looking Alec up and down. "Not that you would know. Magnus was your first after all."

Alec's eyes got big. "How did you know that?"

Camille grinned again. "Raphael said he could smell the virgin blood off of you the moment he met you. Never mind the constant repressed emotions you had, that I could practically see all around you." Camille took a breath. "Anyway back to Magnus being pathetic. The worst thing was the terrible marriage proposal-"

"He asked you to marriage him?" Alec interrupted.

Camille's smile went wider. "Yes," Camille said with a sing-song voice. "he did. We had been together for 6 years at that point."

"Right," Alec said as he swallowed.

Raphael came in. Waking up to Camille and Alec. "Magnus and Catrina have finished. They found your vampire, Camille."

"Awww," Camille said in mock sadness. "But Alec and I were having such a nice conversation weren't we?"

Alec got up and walked towards the kitchen and started washing up the dishes from the night before. He turned his head a certain way so no one could see his face.

Magnus and Catrina came out from the balcony with the done tracking spell. "We're done, Camille." Cat said as she moved towards Camille to bring her to the balcony. "We'll talk about this outside so you can get some air."

"Thank you, Catrina," Camille said as she walked behind Cat with Raphael following them.

Magnus walked up to the kitchen and lent on the breakfast bar watching Alec wash up. "Hey," Magnus said with a smile. "I said I was going to do that-"

"It's fine," Alec said sharply.

"Okay," Magnus said confused. "Did you know that De Quincy, a vampire back in the day, use to drink about 200 pints of blood in an average day. How much blood does a human have?"

Alec shrugged and just continued to wash up the same dish for the ninth time. Magnus sat confused. Ever since being with Magnus, Alec has had full access to Magnus' library and television. Which lead to Alec knowing all kinds of useless or sometimes not useless facts. It would entertain Magnus for hours to hear about what colour a giraffe's tongue was, or why cows were the cutest animals in the world in Alec's eyes, or even how many bicycles there are in Beijing. The way that Alexander's eyes lit up, when he talked about stuff he found interesting about the mundane world, always made Magnus shut up and listen. The passion behind Alec's eyes always made him want to hear more. A passion that Magnus wishes he saw right now.

"It's about 8 pints right?" Magnus decided to not wait for the answer. "So 200 divided by 8 equals..." Magnus started doing the math in his head. "25 humans he was feasting on a day! By Lilith, that's a lot-"

Magnus stopped rambling when Alec turned around to look at him. His eyes were swimming in water, almost close to crying but not yet.

"Alec," Magnus said getting up from the breakfast bar. "What's wrong?"

Alec opened his mouth to speak and casted his eyes down. "You were going to marry her."

Magnus stayed still for a minute or two for what Alec said to finally sink in. Camille made Alec upset. Camille told Alec about nearly one of the worst decisions of his very long life.

Magnus stormed out of the kitchen and straight towards the balcony with Camille right there. Alec hurried away from the kitchen and into Magnus' bedroom, closing the door behind him and putting up a soundless rune on the door.

"Camille," Magnus said as Catrina readied the portal. "As soon as you're back in Idris , I would like you to never step foot in my loft again."

Camille scoffed at Magnus. "Is this about the boy?" She turned to him. "Magnus, you can't be serious! He's mortal, you won't have a long life with him. Think about it. With him you have 60 years at the most. With me you'll have eternity."

"And I thank the Angel every day that you said no." Magnus said emotionless. "Thank you, Camille, for stopping me from making the stupidest mistake of my life."

Raphael and Catrina took Camille by the arms and dragged her back to Idris. She looked back at Magnus with a sneer. "You know I'm right." Camille smiled her usual predator smile. "In the end Magnus, it will just be you and me."

The portal closed and Magnus exhaled the air he was holding onto. He walked back to the bedroom. When Magnus opened the door, the sound of sniffling and silent tears hit him first. Then the sight of Alec face first in his pillow, crying. Magnus knew this is more than just Camille telling Alec about his proposal, it was deeper than that.

Magnus sat on his side of the bed, he faced towards the door and closed his eyes as he remembered exactly what happened.

"It was London, 1870. Camille and I had been together for 6 years. It was before I ever got myself involved in Shadowhunters." Magnus heard Alec become silent as Magnus talked. "The idea of engagement rings didn't happen back then. That wasn't until the early 20th century. I had always been with mortals when it came to long-term relationships. Ragnor said it must've been something to do with me wanting to keep my humanity after a certain period of time. I spent years with lovers, never married but watching them grow old and die. My first relationship lasted for 60 years.

"And then Camille came along." Magnus paused. Trying to word this right. "There was something about her from the moment I met her; years before we even got together. She was the first immortal that I truly fell in love with. I felt like she understood me and my immortality more than any lover I had." Magnus paused, as his mind went back to those days before he got involved with the London Institute and Shadowhunters. Before he knew about Lightwoods and Herondales. There was Camille, Ragnor and Cat. He chuckled at the much simpler times. "I was basically at her beck and call whenever she wanted."

Magnus opened his eyes. "I wanted to make her happy and prove that after thousands of flings and ended relationships that I was serious. I always wanted to get married. So one day, I randomly proposed the idea of getting married."

Magnus shook his head at the memory. "When she said 'no', I was heartbroken. I thought maybe this time I had it right. That this would be how I spent the rest of my life. Instead she laughed and trampled on my heart. I stayed with her still after that because I thought even if we weren't married, we could still be together, forever. Then she cheated on me and we broke up. I realised after a few years of wallowing in self-pity, that I wasn't going to marry her for love. I was going to marry her so I wouldn't be lonely... and she was with me for that same reason. After all, immortality is a lonely life when you have no one to share it with."

Magnus turned around to see Alec sat up against the headboard with tear stained cheeks. Magnus shuffled up beside Alec and put his arm around him. Alec lay his head on Magnus' shoulder, cuddling into Magnus' warm side.

"Why are you with me?" Alec said. Magnus looked down at his Alec.

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you with me?" Alec said. "You hated Shadowhunters, especially Circle members like my parents, I'm not immortal, I was incredibly repressed when you met me, and the laws will never allow us to be married. Why are you with me?"

"Okay," Magnus said. "First of all, I hated your parents and maybe even not like your ancestors that much, but back then Lightwoods were a bunch of snobbish idiots who passed around demon pox, no one liked them. But that doesn't mean I don't like you or your sister. Even your mother is starting to grow on me." Alec smiled a little at that. "Second of all, as I have said, I had been with my first love for 60 years. Mortality doesn't factor in love. Third of all, yes, you were repressed but I saw how amazing you are when you stop beating yourself up all of the time. You have a beautiful caring nature that I love about you. Finally, laws change. Otherwise relationships like ours wouldn't have existed."

Magnus kissed Alec on the head. "Okay?" Magnus asked.

"Okay." Alec nodded.

"Okay," Magnus simled at Alec lovingly. "and, for the record, Camille could never make me laugh, she never remembered our anniversaries, she never gave me presents on a whim, and..." Magnus whispered in Alec's ear with a grin. "she could never give a good head."

Alec bursted out laughing. To hide his embarrassment, he tucked his face into Magnus' neck. "You really know how to make a man feel special, Magnus."

"You've got nothing to worry about," Magnus said in a serious tone. "I love you, not her. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me in a long time."

"I love you too, Magnus." Alec said looking up into Magnus' eyes. They kissed at the awkward angle.

Magnus looked down on his side of the bed to see a cup facing downwards on his carpet. "Alec," he said curiously. "Do I want to know why there is a cup facing down on the floor?"

Alec opened his eyes to look at Magnus. "A truly hideous beast is under it!"

Magnus sighed and tilted his head back towards the ceiling. "You hunt demons, for Lilith's sake, and you can't handle one spider, Alec?"

Alec did the puppy dog eyes on Magnus. "Please get rid of it." he pleaded.

Magnus huffed. He kissed Alec's temple. "I'll get rid of the absolutely terrifying beast, my brave Shadowhunter." Before he got up he looked back at Alec. "If... you promise to not be upset by Camille again."

Alec smiled properly which gave Magnus' heart a little flutter. "I promise." Alec grinned. "And... if you get rid of the beast, I can promise you more good head."

Magnus smiled. "Well... I had better be quick then."


End file.
